cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheerleader Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes |KO = 치어 리더 맛 쿠키|JA = チアリーダー味クッキー|TH = คุกกี้เชียร์ลีดเดอร์}} 'Cheerleader Cookie '''is a Rare Cookie released on November 30th, 2016, alongside her Pet, Glitter Ball. She has the ability to summon a cheer squad that destroys obstacles and sprinkles around points. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce a Rare Cookie once the player has obtained 30 Stars in Hero Cookie's Island of Memories. She is featured in Cheerleader Cookie's Island of Memories. Story ''Fresh lemon juice and mints were used to bake Cheerleader Cookie. Her sunny and cheerful personality energizes Cookie crowds better than anything else. Rumor has it that she takes energy drink showers to refresh her body and soul. Now that's refreshing! Back then, no one could have imagined that this new, quiet Cookie would become such an energetic cheerleader! Cheerleader Cookie is the queen of the stadium! With this crazy cute Cheerleader Cookie by your side, there's no way you'll lose! Skill After a number of jumps, Cheerleader squad appears destroying obstacles and spreading Coins and Jellies. Level Up will trigger Skill with less jumps. Magic Candy Earns bonus Cheerleading points for every jump while her skill is activated. The stronger the enchanted power, the higher the bonus points. Strategy Cheerleader Cookie wants to jump, and she wants to do it a lot. She can benefit greatly from Bubble Gum Spring Jumpers, however, the player may also find it to their benefit to rapidly pull off single jumps rather than using the continual extra jumps Bubble Gum Spring Jumpers gives. She can plow through obstacles during her ability, so it's best to just ignore everything on the field and try to collect as many points through jumping as possible to maximize the potential output that Cheerleader Cookie can give. Being risky with many jumps outside of Cheerleader Cookie's ability may not be a terrible idea if the player can still be reasonably mindful of where she is going to land when she is done jumping, as well as avoiding crashing her into overhead obstacles. Statistics Loading Messages New * Together, we'll make a great team! General * Always remember, I'm here for you! * Gimme an R! Gimme a U! Gimme an N! Ruuuuun! * Jump, Slide, Repeat! * Wait 'till you see my squad! * Teamwork! * Go Cookies, go Pets! * I'll be right here by your side! * Three! Two! One! GOOOO! * You can do it! * Go-go-go! You can do it! 1vs1 Race (Retired) * Win or lose, let's have a good time! * Just a friendly competition! * Let the best win! * Teamwork power! * We are all winners here! Tired * Never give up... Lobby Daily Gift *This will cheer you up! Tap * Go-o-o-o...COOKIES! * Today is your day! * You're the best teamplayer! * That's what I call a positive charge! * You can do it! Go, go, go! * The lighter the cheerleading equipment, the better! * Need some Energy? Cheerleader Cookie to the rescue! * I could really use some Blessing Powder... Gift *Yay! Super cool! (Given Blessing Powder) *Ha-ha! So refreshing! (Given Mint & Lemon Ribbon) *Thanks, I think! (Neutral) *Do I look like I can jump with it? Duh! (Given Bronze Hammer) Relationship Chart * Pink Choco Cookie: Yeah! Spread the LOVE! * Macaron Cookie: Yell MACA, yell RON, All together! M-A-C-A-R-O-N! * Yoga Cookie: Know no anger, know no hate! M-E-D-I-T-A-T-E! Updates * April 10, 2017 ** Magic Candy added. * August 30, 2017 ** Prior unlock requirement retired. * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock requirement, earning 30 Stars in Hero Cookie's Island of Memories, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "Cheer Squad 0.5 seconds longer" to "+2400 points for Colorful Star Jellies." ** Immune to damage while skill is active. ** Energy greatly buffed. Trivia * As Cheerleader Cookie has never been included in a Children's Day event or been implied to be a child, it could be assumed the modern day Cheerleader Cookie is either in college or is a professional cheerleader. * Cheerleader Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Today is your day! Yay!" * Because of how early both of Cheerleader Cookie's costumes were added, neither of them have any additional quotes. * Cheerleader Cookie's lobby quote that mentions Energy may be a reference to how she had a Power+ skill in LINE Cookie Run which gave the currently running Cookie some extra Energy. * Cheerleader Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Thankies!"